igotthecummiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trap Roulette
A wish, a dream, a drive. Those who travel down this road all seek more. The power to rule, fame to their name, the pride of victory, or perhaps even the satiation of lust. The reason does not matter, what matters now is that you have chosen to walk down this path alongside those who also dared to fight. While the path maybe seem safe, there lies deep thorns awaiting for their time to strike. From the catacombs of pure evil in which they had originated from, they will instantaneously take their toll on your life. Will you be lucky enough to cross unharmed? No. Such a task is impossible. Even if you had not been the one to spring their malicious trap, the sight alone is divine retribution for anyone foolish enough to even walk down this path such as yourself. There are no winners in this cruel game. To partake is lose. It is too late to regret your decision. Their form is burned into your eyes. The cries for help ring through your head. You will never forget what has transpired. All of the sacrifice, all of the suffering... "Why do we choose to endure such torment? Why go another day down this road when there is nothing but pain awaiting us? We can leave at anytime, yet we choose to subject ourselves to this nightmare. Why do we live for such a reason? Why do we try so hard, only to receive such meager returns? Why has the world forsaken those who genuinely try to make something out of their lives? Why do those who dare to dream end up being the most punished?" Your screams echo throughout the wasteland, but there is no response. But some day, you may find an answer. For where there are thorns, there may be roses. Will this all be worth it in the end? Will I finally find what I am looking for? There is only one to find out. Despite it all, you stand once more and continue down the path. Once again, we play the game of Trap Roulette. How to Play Using K-Bot's special ability to grab random pictures from the image-hosting site, Danbooru, use the tag "trap" to pull up a random picture of a trap. This is accomplished with the command "kbotdanr trap". For those unfamiliar, a "trap" is a boy who looks like a girl. The reverse also exists as well, in which we would call them a "reverse-trap". That said, due to the common usage of "traps" in sexual content, the pictures pulled usually contain sexual depictions of characters fitting the description. If you pull a picture that grosses everyone out enough on a mutual level, or contains what is deemed as "too lewd.... kya~" (usually containing nudity or being a bit too much MAN for the gang to handle), then you either receive a strike or are out of the game depending on the current rule set. The last person standing wins the game. It's fun and excitement for your entire family! The best part is that even if you weren't partaking in the game, or even in the voice chat with everyone else, you'll still end up seeing everything! Haha fun! Variations Of course, the game is not limited to traps, it's simply that trap tends to bring out the worst of the worst. A fun variation of the game is to use a simple common phrase like "bread" and see if it's possible to even get a strike out. You'd be surprised. Category:Games Category:Memes